Dua belas Titik Dua Puluh Tujuh (NoRen)
by tryss
Summary: Renjun itu tipe orang yang selalu ingat lukanya. Jeno, Lee X Renjun, Huang. NOREN. NCT Dream. Wanna RnR? (DISERTAI ANNOUNCEMENT UNTUK READER KESAYANGANKUHH)


12.27

[Dua belas titik dua puluh tujuh]

tryss (c) 2017

.

JENO, LEE X RENJUN, HUANG

NOREN

.

.

 ** _Story_**

Dua bulan yang lalu, saat Renjun dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah, Renjun mampir sebentar di cafe kue dekat rumah. Sambutan hangat dari penjaga kasir memasuki pendengarannya bersahutan dengan bunyi lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu.

"Selamat datang, Renjun-ie."

Renjun tersenyum riang kemudian membalas sapaan penjaga kasir sekaligus memesan satu potong Cheese Cake dan milkshake coklat dengan topping cream yang banyak serta taburan chocochips. Aslinya, Renjun suka suatu hal yang berasa pedas dari pada manis tapi karena akhir-akhir ini Renjun merasa sedikit stres dan butuh penyegaran, tidak ada salahnya untuk makan yang manis-manis. Akhir minggu seperti ini memang baiknya digunakan untuk bersenang-senang, lagian besok juga hari libur, jadi Renjun tidak perlu khawatir dimarahi kalau pulang terlambat.

Renjun memilih meja di teras luar sambil menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sekaligus spot wifi terbaik selama dua tahun langganan di cafe ini. Dulu Renjun sering kemari bersama sahabatnya, Jaemin, di akhir Minggu. Sebagai siswa SOPA, kadang Renjun diberikan tugas untuk mengarangsemen sebuah lagu atau membuat lagu pendek. Dan di tempat inilah, Renjun menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaemin. Namun, Jaemin mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri setengah tahun lalu dan mulai saat itu Renjun selalu kesini sendirian. Di beberapa waktu saat sepi pembeli, si penjaga kasir—yang Renjun kenal dengan nama Lee Taeyong— akan menemaninya duduk.

Renjun tidak menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama disana. Setelah menghabiskan milkshakenya dan duduk diam disana selama seputuh menit, Renjun bangkit dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Taeyong. Disaat jam pulang kerja, jalan menuju rumahnya akan sangat ramai, jadi Renjun melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menabrak banyak orang. Tapi karena terlalu asik melamun, bahunya menabrak bahu orang lain tanpa sengaja. Renjun segera mengucapkan maaf dan terdiam kaku ketika mengenal orang yang ditabraknya. Mereka terdiam sebentar sebelum saling melempar senyum canggung.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Ujar Renjun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Senang bertemu denganmu, Renjun-ah."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Jeno-ya."

Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan duduk disalah satu bangku kedai pinggir jalan sambil menikmati makanan pedas kesukaan Renjun, tteobeokki. Sekali-sekali bolehlah Renjun menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli makanan.

Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal. Mulai dari kegiatan di sekolah masing-masing, hal-hal yang menyenangkan serta menyebalkan sampai lupa bahwa jam di dinding kedai sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Renjun sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang ke rumah. Jeno yang melihat kegelisahan Renjun hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera mengajaknya pulang. Awalnya Renjun menolak ketika Jeno menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah, tapi karena Jeno memang keras kepala, berakhirlah keduanya yang berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Renjun.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak begini." Kalimat iseng Renjun menghantarkan tatapan kaget Jeno, tapi kemudian Jeno segera tertawa pelan.

"Ini service-ku sebagai mantan yang baik."

Konyol, pikir Renjun. Dia tidak bisa berharap lebih pada Jeno karena Jeno memang hanya mantan pacarnya waktu kelas tiga SMP. Mereka dulu tidak pernah bergandengan tangan, cium pipi ataupun menjalani kencan romantis. Hal terjauh yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu adalah berjalan beriringan saat mengantar Renjun pulang atau makan di kantin bersama. Bahkan Renjun bisa menghitung berapa kali kalimat cinta terucap dari bibir keduanya. Menjalani hubungan enam bulan sebelum kelulusan bukan suatu yang mudah, mereka sensitif dan sibuk. Hubungan mereka berakhir seminggu setelah kelulusan saat Jeno mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam, malam paling romantis yang pernah Renjun lalui bersama Jeno. Renjun hanya mengiyakan ketika Jeno mengajak mereka putus saat naik bus dalam perjalanan pulang. Bahkan Jeno mengantarnya sampai didepan rumah saat itu, tapi keesokan harinya mereka tidak pernah bertemu atau sekedar mengirim pesan pendek. Dan pertemuan pertama mereka adalah hari ini.

"Ya, terserah sajalah." Renjun bersikap acuh secara tiba-tiba. Dadanya terasa berdesir, tapi Renjun tidak yakin apa yang dirasakannya. Renjun benci kenyataan kalau dulu ternyata mereka terlalu kecil untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Renjun benci harus terluka saat dia masih muda.

"Kamu marah?" Renjun menggeleng kuat. Bukan itu artian dari intonasi suaranya yang meninggi.

"Aku tidak marah." Jeno masih menatapnya, meminta jawaban lebih,"Aku hanya kesal karena tahu rasanya ditinggal saat aku masih muda."

Kalimat Renjun memang sedikit menyindir, tapi Jeno menghargai kemauan Renjun untuk menjawab jujur. Disini memang Jeno yang salah. Jeno memang suka Renjun sejak kelas dua SMP, tapi baru berani menyatakan perasaannya enam bulan sebelum kelulusan. Jeno menyesal karena terlalu pengecut, Jeno juga menyesal meninggalkan Renjun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jeno sebenarnya benci dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf–"

"Eh, kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Toh, aku juga salah karena masih kesal gara-gara itu." Sahut Renjun.

Kemudian mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dan tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan rumah Renjun.

"Boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Jeno.

Renjun tersenyum cerah,"Nomorku belum pernah ganti kalau kamu masih menyimpannya."

"Oh, baiklah."

Dan dari jawaban Jeno, Renjun tahu kalau selama ini nomornya belum pernah terhapus dari ponsel Jeno. Renjun tiba-tiba saja merasa lega.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Selamat malam, Renjun-ah."

"Selamat malam, hati-hati di jalan, Jeno-ya."

Semua itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Sekarang, Renjun hanya menghabiskan malam minggunya di kamar sambil menonton film dari laptopnya. Renjun bersyukur sudah menolak beberapa teman yang mengajaknya pacaran, jadi dia bisa santai-santai disaat seperti ini. Sedikit banyak, pengalamannya pacaran dengan Jeno membuat Renjun jera untuk menjalin hubungan lagi.

Ponselnya berdering gila saat adegan film berada di puncaknya. Renjun nyaris saja mengumpat kalau tidak melihat siapa yang menelfonnya, mempersiapkan tenggorokannya dengan berdeham kemudian baru mengangkat telfon.

"Halo?" Suara Renjun terlalu lirih untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Ini benar Huang Renjun yang punya gigi gingsul, kan?"

Renjun mengiyakan, berusaha tidak sakit hati karena kalimat seorang wanita yang menelfonnya lewat ponsel milik Jeno. Bisa Renjun tebak kalau yang menelfonnya adalah ibu Jeno, tapi untuk apa menelfon Renjun saat hari sudah gelap begini?

"B-benar. Ini siapa, ya?" Renjun mencoba memastikan tebakannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang sambungan. "Ini ibunya Jeno."

Dulu, waktu Renjun masih pacaran dengan Jeno, dia hanya pernah bertemu ibu Jeno tidak lebih dari empat kali. Itupun yang keempat kalinya, Renjun bertemu sehabis acara kelulusan SMP. Jeno memang pernah bilang kalau orang tuanya setuju mereka pacaran waktu itu, tapi kalau Renjun melihat ibu Jeno yang sedikit memandangnya sinis, ia berubah tidak percaya dengan jawaban dari Jeno. Renjun kadang ketakutan kalau sedang main di rumah Jeno dan bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Saat ada Jeno, suasana memang terkendali, tapi Jeno sering meninggalkannya untuk mengambil camilan dan Renjun rasa kedua orang tua Jeno memang tidak menyukainya terbukti dari ayah Jeno yang sedikit mengatainya dengan kalimat kasar saat Jeno tidak ada. Tapi sekarang Renjun lebih bingung lagi karena Ibu Jeno seperti begitu mengharapkan dirinya.

"Nak, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu? Ini... demi Jeno."

Renjun mencoba untuk menolak. Dia sudah terluka karena hal-hal yang dulu pernah terjadi, tapi bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu menyetujui sebelum dia sempat berpikir.

"Gunakan pakaian yang hangat, tidak perlu terlalu rapi. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. Pastikan izin orang tuamu dulu untuk pergi."

"B-baik."

Renjun sebenarnya masih merasa takut untuk bertemu orang tua Jeno, apalagi, sekarang tidak ada Jeno, dia harus bagaimana? Namun alih-alih melarikan diri, Renjun memilih untuk melawan rasa takutnya, bangkit dari kasur dan mengganti celana boxernya dengan jeans kemudian memakai coat. Tidak sulit untuk mendapat izin keluar, dia memang sering tiba-tiba pergi saat malam. Biasanya hanya pergi ke rumah Haechan dan berakhir menginap disana, jadi orang tuanya langsung bilang iya dan Renjun segera keluar.

Renjun mengedarkan matanya dan menemukan seorang wanita tengah bersandar di pintu mobil sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Udaranya terlalu dingin, jadi Renjun melangkah mendekati si wanita yang adalah ibu Jeno dengan langkah cepat.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Renjun.

"Renjun, kan?"

Renjun mengangguk.

"Cepatlah masuk. Kita harus bergegas."

Di mobil, Renjun lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan ibu Jeno bercerita. Sebenernya Renjun ingin menanyakan kemanakah mereka akan pergi, tapi setelah dipikir, Renjun pasti nanti juga akan tahu. Sepuluh menit perjalanan dan ibu Jeno mulai mengurangi intensitas bicaranya.

"Renjun-ah..." Renjun menoleh dan mendapati Ibu Jeno menatapnya dengan mata sedih."Apa kamu masih menyayangi Jeno?"

Pupil matanya terlihat bergetar dengan hebat sebelum Renjun mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan di depan. Kalau boleh, Renjun ingin menangis. Belum pernah ada yang menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu padanya semenjak dia putus dengan Jeno dulu. Sekarang, Renjun akhirnya tahu kalau luka yang diakibatkan Jeno masih berdarah dan belum sembuh. Bahkan bertahun-tahun ini Renjun sadar kalau dia memang masih sangat menyayangi Jeno, tapi dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Terlanjur sayang membuatnya kehilangan arah dan putus asa.

"Saya—" Renjun menangis dalam diam,"—tidak tahu."

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Kamu pasti masih sayang, kan?" Ibu Jeno mencoba memastikan, tapi yang ada malah tangisan Renjun yang makin parah.

Mobil kembali berjalan bersama ibu Jeno yang memulai ceritanya sambil tersenyum pahit,"Dulu aku senang saat Jeno bilang dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang cantik dan juga menyayanginya. Aku memberi tahu Jeno untuk mengajaknya ke rumah dan saat Jeno datang bersamamu, aku kira bukan kamu orang yang Jeno maksud. Kemudian aku melihat bagaimana cara Jeno memperlakukanmu dengan baik membuatku sadar, Jeno berbeda dari yang lain.

Aku memberi tahu ayahnya dan ayahnya yang menyuruh Jeno untuk putus denganmu dalam waktu seminggu, tapi Jeno masih terus mempertahankanmu sampai dua bulan lamanya dan berakhir dengan Jeno yang membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahnya. Jeno... Dia berencana memutuskanmu seminggu setelah kelulusan setelah diancam kalau kamu akan jadi pihak yang paling terluka jika kalian tidak putus.

Dari sejak itu, Jeno lebih suka untuk pulang diatas jam sebelas malam. Suatu hari, aku membuntutinya karena penasaran apa yang dia lakukan sampai jam sebelas malam. Dan mungkin... kamu juga harus tahu hal ini, Renjun-ah."

Renjun menoleh, tangisnya perlahan berhenti.

"Jeno terbiasa mengantarmu pulang, kan?"

Renjun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Setelah dia mengantarmu pulang dan kamu sudah masuk ke rumah, dia akan berdiri di depan gerbang rumahmu sampai malam. Wajahnya—aku tidak mengerti, dia terlihat terluka tapi berusaha untuk terus menyembunyikannya. Kemudian saat dia sampai di rumah, aku memarahinya. Lalu dia bilang bahwa itulah caranya membayar rasa sakit karena harus meninggalkanmu nanti. Tapi semuanya semakin buruk setelah kalian putus, Jeno lebih diam dan hidup tanpa tujuan. Dia jarang tersenyum dan bicara pada kami. Kemudian hari ini yang paling buruk," ibu Jeno menghela nafasnya berat,"Jeno mencoba bunuh diri."

"B-bagaimana bisa..." Renjun kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Jeno bunuh diri. Sekalipun mereka tidak bisa bersama lagi, akan lebih baik kalau mereka hidup hampa namun masih bisa bertegur sapa.

Renjun hanya diam setelah itu. Kini ia tahu kenapa Ibu Jeno begitu mengharapkan kehadirannya. Bahwa hanya dengan membawa Renjun ke hadapan Jeno, dia bisa menyelamatkan anaknya dari kematian. Biarlah ibu satu anak itu menekan egonya sejenak, dia hanya berharap anaknya bisa tetap hidup.

]

Renjun sudah duduk di sebelah ranjang Jeno selama dua jam. Lee Jeno, orang yang membawa hatinya itu terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Pergelangan tangannya di perban akibat sobekan benda tajam dan selang oksigen masih bertengger di hidungnya. Selama dua jam itu pula, Renjun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jeno.

Boleh saja selama ini Renjun mengira hanya dia yang terluka, tapi setelah tahu bahwa Jeno jauh lebih terluka daripada dia membuatnya merasa bersalah. Harusnya Renjun sadar diri. Harusnya Renjun juga membantu Jeno untuk bangkit dari rasa sedihnya.

"Ugh, Renjun?"

Renjun terbangun dari dunianya. Lee Jeno sudah sadar, matanya menyipit heran dan tangannya membalan genggaman tangan Renjun. Tidak terlalu erat memang, tapi dari situ Renjun tahu kalau mereka masih saling menyayangi.

Renjun bernafas lega,"Akhirnya..."

Pada pukul dua belas malam, setelah berpikir dengan matang, Renjun memutuskan untuk memulai segalanya terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin menyembuhkan luka yang Jeno dapatkan. Dia ingin mengganti rasa sakit Jeno dengan menambalnya sendiri, dengan usahanya.

"Kamu sayang aku tidak, sih?" Renjun berujar ketus dan Jeno semakin menyipitkan matanya sambil mengirim sinyal, kamu-kenapa-sih. Memang sukses membuat Renjun kesal, tapi Renjun ingin abai saja sekarang.

"Sayanglah." Jawab Jeno akhirnya. Dia sudah membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk dan dapat dengan mudah memperhatikan pergerakan mantan pacarnya.

"Lalu kenapa pakai acara percobaan bunuh diri segala?" Jeno jelas tahu, Renjun kalau sudah menatapnya dengan dahi mengkerut artinya Renjun sedang marah. Tatapannya mungkin tidak tajam, tapi tangannya yang main cubit sana sini. Bahkan Jeno barusan sudah dapat cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Aduh! Sakit, Renjun..."

Renjun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Jeno yang mengelus bagian tubuh yang barusan di cubitnya,"Sakit mana aku tinggal sendirian karena kamu mati sungguhan? Tanggung jawab, Lee Jeno! Tang-gung-ja-wab! Jangan asal bilang sayang saja."

Jeno meringis, sudah lupa kalau dia baru bangun dari pingsan setelah acara bunuh dirinya yang gagal. Habisnya, Huang Renjun terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan. Jeno menarik tangan kanan Renjun yang tertumpu di pinggang Renjun, memnyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Renjun yang hangat.

"Balikan denganku, ya? Dengan begitu, aku bisa tanggung jawab."

Renjun terdiam sebentar sebelum menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ibu Jeno tersenyum sambil mengangguk pasti.

Ada yang bilang, kalau kita kembali berhubungan dengan mantan, sama saja dengan menjatuhkan diri ke lubang yang sama dengan akhir yang sudah tertebak. Tapi Renjun tidak merasa hubungannya dengan Jeno akan memiliki akhir yang dapat ditebak. Setelah masa-masa sedih berkepanjangan, kini Renjun berhasil mencicipi bagaimana rasanya bahagia, dengan orang yang sama dan perasaan yang sama. Karena, baik perasaan Jeno ataupun Renjun tidak berubah selama waktu mengikis nyawa mereka.

.

.

 **E N D**

.

.

.

 **NOTE!**

Dengan dipublishnya ff noren ini, aku mau sekalian menyampaikan ke _readernim_ yang menunggu kelanjutan ffku yang berjudul: 'Hidden Soul (Vminkook)' dan 'The Middle Earth (Soonhoon)', bahwa kedua ff tersebut sudah diberhentikan pengerjaannya dan dihapus keberadaannya. Berhubung kedua ff itu dihapus, aku juga merencanakan buat bikin ff dengan tokoh PRODUCE 101 Season 2 (khusus anak-anak yang lolos ranking 60) dengan tema Fantasy semacam sekolah sihir (soalnya lagi suka banget lietin yang sihir-sihir gitu). Monggo yang berminat untuk mengusukan pairing atau mungkin plot, silahkan tulis di review atau PM aku langsung. Tapi kalo seumpama pairnya itu rangking dibawah 60, disertakan aja ga apa-apa.

Dan yang udah mampir di ff ini, makasih banget, ya. Sini, aku cium dulu (kiss). Jangan bosen-bosen bacain ff abal-abalku. Sampek disini aja cuap-cuapnya. Ditunggu reviewnya. Saranghae (love-sign).


End file.
